Conventional mixing and whisking devices are in widespread use in many households, and commercial enterprises. For example, in households, these devices are often used in the kitchen for mixing and whisking foods such as eggs, batter for baked foods, puddings, shakes for drinking, and other wet viscous and/or dry foods. These devices include both hand powered as well as electric and battery powered devices and come in various sizes. Hand powered devices include the traditional whisk that is used by rapidly rotating the device within the food that is placed into a bowl or similar vessel.
The process of manually mixing, beating, or stirring a food substance can be a tiring job. The basic whisk having a handle and a series of looped wires attached thereto requires a substantial amount of rotational energy supplied to the handle in order to achieve a sufficient amount of whipping motion and velocity/energy at the whisk-head. When attempting to mix relatively viscous food items or when required to mix for a given amount of time to achieve a desired consistency, the basic whisk, regardless of the whisk-head configuration, requires a substantial amount of input energy from the user.
Therefore there is a need for a whisk that overcomes the above described and other disadvantages.